


Strangers Again

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Strangers Again

There are decades where nothing happens and there are weeks where decades happen. And there’s the day, this one day when everything happened. 

I wanted to hate you, I really did. When Toby told me what was in the package,  _who_ was the package I hated you. I hated it that you put yourself in so much danger. I hated the thought of you getting hurt. I hated it. I hated you.

When you told Logan to get rid of me, that hurt. Like I didn’t matter. Like I was nothing to you. 

And the way you looked at me when I ruined your plan. Your look could kill, it definitely killed me. 

And then everything went wrong.

You said you protected my father. I mattered to you. You cared. Now I know it. Now I appreciate it. 

I saw your pain when your father died. I wanted nothing more than to see you smile again, even for a moment. You promised revenge, you were mad. But most importantly, you were broken.

“ _I’m so, so sorry, Colt.”_

_“My whole life, he was this invincible force. Relentless, intractable…”  
_

_“Unyielding.”  
_

_“And now he’s just…gone.”  
_

“ _He made a choice, Colt. A choice to free you from his choices. He didn’t get to decide the course of his life. But now…Whatever path you choose is your own. That’s what he wanted.”_

_“Things could’ve been…so different.”  
_

I still remember the taste of your lips, the way they felt on mine. It was a kiss full of anger, of passion. But also full of hope that no matter what would happen next, we’d still have each other. Or so I thought. 

Apparently there’s a rule. “When the heat gets too close, we go our separate ways and never look back.” 

I thought it didn’t apply to us, I thought it wasn’t so serious. I thought you could at least look back at me. Take me with you. 

“ _So this is it? This is goodbye?”_

I thought what Mona said then was because she was angry, that she didn’t mean it. But my heart was gradually breaking when one after another, the people I shared my life with, the people I grew to like, got into their cars and drove away. Every single one, but you. 

“ _What do we do now, Colt?”_

_“I gotta get away from here. Find a new place. Plan something out.”  
_

_“What about me?”  
_

_“You? You go back to your life, go to school, go to prom, take your exams, graduate. Live.”  
_

_“But…what about us?”  
_

_“Don’t be ridiculous Ellie. There’s no us. Go home and forget it ever happened.”  
_

_“So it didn’t matter to you? Me, the stolen moments. Our moments. Everything we shared…”  
_

I saw a hint of uncertainty in your eyes as you swallowed hard and avoided my eyes. I know you cared, I just don’t know why. 

“ _It doesn’t matter. You need to go your own way, mine gets too dangerous.”_

_“But what if I want it? What if I’m willing to live in danger if it means being with you?”  
_

“ _You’re not a part of this life, Ellie! You never will._ ”

I saw the hesitation in your eyes when you got back on your motorcycle. You looked at me one last time with something unreadable in your eyes, something I remembered for years. And then you drove off. As if those past few weeks never existed. 

Remember the place where we first met? I went there a few years later, I don’t know why. I just felt like I needed to. I still laugh when I recall how you first met me and told me I was in the wrong place. I wasn’t. Truth be told I don’t regret any of my decisions. As cliche as it sounds, they led me to meeting you and that was the most beautiful thing that happened to me. How funny to think we were just a couple of strangers that soon would be so close. How much changed within a few weeks. 

When I was walking I saw you with your beloved motorcycle. I was staring at you, not believing my eyes, until you spotted me too. I know you reconginzed me too. The corners of your lips raised slighly as you smiled at me for a brief second. And then you turned and went away, again, breaking my heart. 

Oh, the irony! We started off as strangers and now we’re strangers again.


End file.
